


Elric

by Guitarhero909



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Ed x Winry, Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, My Shot, alponse, fma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A retelling of the 2015 play Hamilton using characters from the franchise, Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric is a man who wants more than what life has given him. A soldier who works closely with Roy Mustang and other soldiers under the command of General Armstrong, he is given the chance to prove himself. With the support of his brother, his wife, and other close relatives, Edward shows the world he is more than what they believe!
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang





	1. I am Edward Elric

Chapter 1: I am Edward Elric

(The curtain goes up and people are surrounding the stage. A kid stands up and walks around)  
  
Edward Elric

_Alphonse: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore_

_And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot_

_In the Caribbean by providence impoverished_

_In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

_Ling: The ten-dollar founding father without a father_

_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_

_By being a lot smarter_

_By being a self-starter_

_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

_Havoc: And every day while alchemists were slaughtered and carted away_

_Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_

_Breda: Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_

_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_

_Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_

_And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain_

_Scar: Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man_

_Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

_Get your education, don't forget from whence you came_

_And the world is gonna know your name_

_What's your name, man?_

A boy steps up to the center. He has been through a lot, but the biggest change; he had lost his right arm and leg and had it replaced with robotic parts.

_Edward: Edward Elric_

_My name is Edward Elric_

_And there's a million things I haven't done_

_But just you wait, just you wait_

Throughout his life, there have been people who have been by his side who wanted nothing more than to help him through his time of turmoils.

_Winry Rockbell: When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_

_Two years later, see Ed and his mother bed-ridden_

_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_

_Company: Ed and Alphonse got better but his mother went quick_

_Armstrong: Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_

_Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside_

_A voice saying, "Edward, you gotta fend for yourself"_

_He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

_Roy Mustang: There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute_

_He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution_

_Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_

_Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_

_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_

_Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on_

_The bow of a ship headed for the new land_

_In New York you can be a new man_

_Company and Edward: In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man (just you wait)_

_In New York you can be a new man_

_In New York, New York_

_Edward: Just you wait_

_Company: Edward Elric_

_Edward Elric_

_We are waiting in the wings for you_

_Waiting in the wings for you_

_You could never back down_

_You never learned to take your time_

_Oh, Alexander Hamilton_

_Alexander Hamilton_

_When America sings for you_

_Will they know what you overcame?_

_Will they know you rewrote your game?_

_The world will never be the same, oh_

_Scar: The ship is in the harbor now_

_See if you can spot him (just you wait)_

_Another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait)_

_His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him_

_Maes, Havoc and Alphonse: We, fought with him_

_Ling: Me, I died for him_

_Armstrong: Me, I trusted him_

_Winry: Me, I loved him_

_Scar: And me, I'm the damn fool that almost shot him (shot him, shot him)_

_Company: There’s a million things I haven't done_

_But just you wait_

_Scar: What’s your name, man?_

_Company: Edward Elric!_

**_Year 1926_ **

We join Edward Elric as he goes to a restaurant. Along the way he meets up with former colleage and comrade Scar. Elric had secretly admired Scar for his knowledge on Alchemy and wanted to learn more.

Scar, Sir

_Edward: Pardon me, is your name Scar, sir?_

_Scar: That depends, who's asking?_

_Edward: Oh, sure, sir_

_I'm Edward Elric, I'm at your service, sir_

_I have been looking for you_

_Scar: I’m getting nervous_

_Edward: Sir, I heard your name at Princeton_

_I was seeking an accelerated course of study_

_When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours_

_I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir_

_He handles the financials?_

_Scar: You punched the bursar?_

_Scar: Yes, I wanted to do what you did_

_Graduate in two, then join the revolution_

_He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid_

_So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?_

_Scar: It was my parent's dying wish before they passed_

_Edward: You’re an orphan, of course_

_I'm an orphan_

_God, I wish there was a war_

_Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for_

_Scar: Can I buy you a drink?_

_Edward: That would be nice_

_Scar: While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice_

_Talk less_

_Edward: What?_

_Scar: Smile more_

_Edward: Ha_

_Scar: Don’t let them know what you're against or what you're for_

_Edward: You can't be serious_

_Scar: You wanna get ahead?_

_Edward: Yes_

_Scar: Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_

As they continued talking they were joined by Alphonse Elric, Edward’s younger brother who has been by his side since the day they lost their parents. He was granted with a strong metal body.

_Alphonse: Aye, yo yo, yo yo, yo_

_What time is it?_

_Ling, Havoc, and Breda: Show time_

_Scar: Like I said_

_Ling: Show time, show time_

_Yo, my name is Ling, in the place to be (woo)_

_A-two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh_

_Those redcoats don't want it with me_

_'Cause I will pop-chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free_

_Havoc: Aye, oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Hacoc_

_The Lancelot of the revolutionary set_

_I came from afar just to say bonsoir_

_Tell the king casse-toi_

_Who's the best? C'est moi_

_Roy Mustang: Brrah, brrah, I am Roy Mustang_

_Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come and swang!_

_(Aye,) lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_

_It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)_

_Ling: No more sex, pour me another brew, son_

_Let's raise a couple more to the revolution_

_Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college_

_Mister Scar_

_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge_

_Scar: Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand_

_You spit, I'ma sit_

_We'll see where we land (boo)_

_Ling: Scar, the revolution's imminent, to what do you stall for?_

_Edward: If you stand for nothing Scar, then what'll you fall for?_

_Ling, Havoc, and Roy: Ooh, who are you?_

_Who are you_

_Who are you?_

_Ooh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?_

Hearing this, Edward decided this was the time. He was going to tell these people who he was, what he wanted to do, and what he stood for!

My Shot

_Edward: I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_I'ma learn more alchemy at some big College_

_I probably shouldn't brag, but dang, I amaze and astonish_

_The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_

_I gotta holler just to be heard_

_With every word, I drop knowledge_

_I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal_

_Tryna reach my goal my power of speech, unimpeachable_

_Only nineteen but my mind is older_

_These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_

_Every burden, every disadvantage_

_I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish_

_I walk these streets famished_

_The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_

_But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name_

_I am the E-D-W-A-R to the D, Elric we are meant to be_

_A colony that runs independently_

_Meanwhile, Reole keeps shittin' on us endlessly_

_Essentially, they tax us relentlessly_

_Then Priest Cornello turns around, runs a spendin' spree_

_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_

_So there will be a revolution in this century_

_(Enter me,)_

_Alphonse: he says in parentheses_

_Edward” Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me_

_I will lay down my life if it sets us free_

_Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy_

_And I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_It's time to take a shot_

_Havoc: I dream of life without a monarchy_

_The unrest in France will lead to anarchy?_

_Anarchy how you say, how you, oh, anarchy?_

_When I fight, I make the other side panicky_

_With my, shot_

_Roy Mustang: Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_

_And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis (loco parentis)_

_I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance_

_To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants (woo)_

_I'm gonna take a shot_

_Ling: And but we'll never be truly free_

_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_

_You and I_

_Do or die_

_Wait 'til I sally in on a stallion_

_With the first black battalion_

_Have another shot_

Scar felt like he needed to step in before the situation got too out of hand. He was not one to want to start an unnecessary fight and wishes others would go with that lifestyle

_Scar: Geniuses, lower your voices_

_You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_

_I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_

_You've got to be carefully taught_

_If you talk, you're gonna get shot_

_Edward: Scar, check what we got_

_Mister Havoc, hard rock like Lancelot_

_I think your pants look hot_

_Ling, I like you a lot_

_Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot_

_What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_

_Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_

_A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_

_Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is_

_Oh, am I talkin' too loud?_

_Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth_

_I never had a group of friends before_

_I promise that I'll make y'all proud_

_Ling: Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd_

Edward was finally part of a crowd of people that accepted him. With his new friends on board, there was no way he was giving up now/

_Edward, Al, Ling, Roy, and Havoc: I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_Everybody sing_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Ayy, whoa (woo), whoa_

_Should let 'em hear ya (yeah)_

_Let's go_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Ling: I said shout it to the rooftops_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Said, to the rooftops_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_A-come on (yeah)_

_Come on, let's go_

_Rise up_

_When you're living on your knees, you rise up_

_Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_

_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up_

_Company: When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa, whoa)_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up? (Whoa)_

_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_

_Rise up_

_Edward: I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_

_When's it gonna get me?_

_In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?_

_If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_

_Is it like a beat without a melody?_

_See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_

_Where I come from some get half as many_

_Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask_

_We have to make this moment last, that's plenty_

_Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement_

_Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?_

_Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand_

_We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land_

_And? If we win our independence?_

_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_

_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_

_I know the action in the street is excitin'_

_But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'_

_I've been readin' 'n' writin'_

_We need to handle our financial situation_

_Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?_

_I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation_

_Every action's an act of creation_

_I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow_

_For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow_

_Company: And I am not throwin' away my shot_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_Hey yo, I'm just like my country_

_I'm young, scrappy and hungry_

_And I'm not throwin' away my shot_

_We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_We're gonna rise up (time to take a shot)_

_I am not throwin' away my shot_

_We're gonna, rise up, rise up_

_It's time to take a shot_

_Rise up, rise up_

_It's time to take a shot_

_Rise up, it's time to take a shot_

_Rise up, take a shot, shot, shot_

_It's time to take a shot, time to take a shot_

_And I am not throwin' away my_

_Edward: Not throwin' away my shot!!_


	2. Declaration

Chapter 2: Declatation

Later, we find Edward Elric and his friends as they are all sharing a drink. They have become great friends and have begun to know each other and discovered the have common goals.

The Story of Tonight

_Edward: I may not live to see our glory_

_Guys: I may not live to see our glory_

_Edward: But I will gladly join the fight_

_Guys: But I will gladly join the fight_

_Edward: And when our children tell our story_

_Guys: And when our children tell our story_

_Edward: They’ll tell the story of tonight_

_Roy: Let’s have another round tonight_

_Havoc: Let’s have another round tonight_

_Edward: Let’s have another round tonight_

_Ling: Raise a glass to freedom_

_Something they can never take away_

_No matter what they tell you_

_Edward: Raise a glass to the four of us_

_Everyone: Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

_Telling the story of tonight_

_Edward: They’ll tell the story of tonight_

The crew were having a blast talking about their future plans. Edward was just plain happy that he had a group of friends to talk to. More importantly, a group of people who understood what he stood for.

_Everyone: Raise a glass to freedom_

_Something they can never take away_

_Edward: No matter what they tell you_

_Everyone: Let’s have another round tonight_

_Ling: Raise a glass to the four of us_

_Everyone: Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

_Telling the story of tonight_

_Let's have another round tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Raise a glass to freedom_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

We switch to the scene of Manhattan. People were walking around minding their business. The ladies were grabbing the attention of most men around.

The Rockbell Sisters

_Alphonse: There's nothing rich folks love more_

_Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor._

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk_

_At the students in the common_

_Just to watch them talk._

_Take Piyanko Rockbell: the old bag is loaded._

_Uh-oh, but little does she know that_

_her granddaughters, Elicia, Paninya, Winry_

_Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—_

_Work, work!_

_Paninya: Paninya!_

_Work, work!_

_Winry: Winry!_

_Elicia: And Elicia!_

_Ensemble: The Rockbell sisters!_

_Paninya! Elicia! Winry! Work!_

The Rockbell Sisters snuck out to the city to check out the guys. Winry was looking for new ideas for mechanical builds while Paninya was just looking for a man at work.

_Elicia: Granny said to be home by sundown._

_Winry: Granny doesn't need to know._

_Elicia: Granny said not to go downtown._

_Paninya: Like I said, you're free to go._

_But–look around, look around, the_

_Revolution's happening in New York (New York)_

_Paninya! Work!_

_Elicia: It’s bad enough that our parents died in war._

_Winry: People shouting in the square._

_Elicia: It’s bad enough there'll be violence on our shore._

_Paninya: New ideas in the air._

_Look around, look around—_

_Winry: Paninya, remind me what we're looking for..._

_Men: She’s lookin' for me!_

_Paninya: Winry, I'm lookin' for a mind at work. (Work, Work)_

_I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_

_I'm lookin for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_

_Whooaaaaa! Whooaaaaa! (Work!)_

_Alphonse: Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city._

_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty._

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

_But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money._

_Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels_

_You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

_Paninya: Boy, you disgust me._

_Alphonse: Ah, so you've discussed me._

_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_

_Paninya: I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine._

_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane._

_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_

_So listen to my declaration:_

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident_

_That all men are created equal"_

_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson,_

_I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel! (Work!)_

_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_Look around, look around at how_

_Lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_History is happening in Manhattan and we_

_Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. (Look around, look around)_

_So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane._

_(The revolution's happening in New York)_

_You want a revolution? I want a revelation_

_So listen to my declaration_

_We hold these truths to be self evident_

_That all men are created equal_

_Look around, Look around_

_At how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

_History is happening in Manhattan and we just_

_Happen to be_

_In the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city-_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

_Work, work!_

_Paninya: Winry! (Work, work!)_

_Winry: Winry! (Work, work!)_

_Elicia: And Elicia!_

_The Rocbell sisters! (Work, work!)_

_We're looking for a mind at_

_Work, work! Hey!_

_Work, work! Hey!_

_Work, work! Whoa! Hey! Hey!_

_Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_In the greatest Work, work!_

_In the greatest city in the_

_World_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

(Scene End)


End file.
